


Read to Me

by broken_sunshine



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: THIS FANFIC CONTAINS LORD OF SHADOWS SPOILERS!Simon tries to comfort Isabelle after the loss of her father.





	Read to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Shadowhunter books, short stories, or characters.

Simon hated knowing Isabelle was in pain. He hated to see her in distress. She hadn’t taken the news well. Her mother had called her and informed her of the terrible news. Isabelle had started sobbing and screaming immediately.   
   
It had been two days since Robert died. Isabelle had been trying her best to not close Simon off. Simon knew it was hard for her, but she had been doing a great job at talking through her feelings with him. Simon had told her more about when he lost his dad. Knowing she wasn’t alone helped her more than anything.   
   
Simon found Isabelle sitting in the back of the library in New York Institute. They had been looking over the Institute while Jace and Clary were off on a mission. Isabelle was reading a book, but Simon couldn’t tell what book it was. Simon sat down by her. Isabelle moved into him and laid her head on his shoulder. Simon wrapped his arm around her. “Did I ever tell you about how my dad loved to read?”  
   
“No.” Simon responses.   
   
“Well, he loved reading stories out loud to Alec and I when we were little. He would read us anything and everything. History books, classic novels, and I think he may have even read us a Clave Document once. He had the best voices. He really made stories come to life.”

Simon laughed, “I can honestly say I won’t expect that from your dad. What was your favorite book he read?”   
   
Isabelle held up the book that was in her hand, “A Tale of Two Cities. I’m not sure why, but it still is my favorite book. I like to read from time to time.”   
   
“I’ve never read it. I think I was supposed to for school, but I faked it.” Simon tells her.  
   
“You do like fantasy books way more.”   
   
“That’s very true.” Simon agrees.  
   
“When Dad found out we were engaged he was so excited.” Isabelle tells him while changing the topic.   
   
“Let me guess. He wanted more grandkids.”   
   
Izzy sniffles a little, “Yeah, he wanted more grandkids. He asked how many kids we were going to give him to read to. Apparently, he’s been reading to Max and Rafe. Alec told me the boys love it. Dad recorded himself reading some books and sent the files to Alec. Alec said he’ll send them to me.” Iz hugs the beloved book to her chest. “I still can’t believe he’s gone. It doesn’t feel real, yet it hurts. It’s like I know he’s gone, but it feels like a bad joke. Does that make sense?”   
   
“It does. I went through the same thing with my dad. Eventually, it’ll hit you and when it does I'm right here.” Simon kisses the top of her head. “My mom wants to know if you’re up to going over there and having dinner.”   
   
“That’d be nice. I think I need to get out of here for a little. Did you tell your mom about Dad?”   
   
“Yeah. She’s worried about you. I told her you’re hanging in there. I think she wants to make sure for herself that you’re okay and she’ll probably hug you a lot. You know my mom.” Simon informs Isabelle.  
   
“Thanks. I don’t think I could tell anyone else.” Isabelle was the only person who could contact Jace and Clary while on their mission, which meant that she was the one who had to inform her adopted-brother of their father’s death.  
   
“I love you, Iz.”   
   
“I love you too.” She leans up and kisses him. “I know you want kids, but we’ve never discussed how many. That’s an important discussion we should have soon, right?”   
   
“I guess it is. I don’t know. Definitely, more than one. I loved having a sibling and I know you are glad you’re not an only. What do you think about three or four kids?”   
   
“I think four’s a good number. I want them close in age though. It’s more fun that way.” Isabelle’s eyes were brighter than they had been in days.   
   
“True, but we could do two close to each other and then have two more when the first two are older.” Simon points out.  
   
“I guess we’ll see how we do, but I want four.”  
   
“You’re the one who has to be pregnant and give birth so it’s up to you how many we have.” Simon tells her.  
   
She kisses him on the cheek, “Good answer. What time are we supposed to be at your mom’s house?”   
   
“Seven. So, in two hours.” Simon tells her.   
   
Isabelle holds the book out to him, “Can you read to me?”   
   
He takes the book from her, “Of course.”


End file.
